


Babysitting

by throwawaypotatoes24



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throwawaypotatoes24/pseuds/throwawaypotatoes24
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff have to leave Arendelle for a few days, Elsa decides to help out and take care of their children.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna (Disney) & Original Character(s), Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Kristoff (Disney), Kristoff (Disney) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The two kids in this story are heavily inspired by some artwork I saw on DeviantArt (credits to the artist), so here are the links if you want to have a rough idea as to what they look like! Hope you enjoy this story!
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/nightliight/art/Heidi-Character-Sheet-443574892  
> https://www.deviantart.com/nightliight/art/Joseff-Character-Sheet-427609429

“Elsa, I just want to thank you again for doing this, I know how busy you are back in the Northuldran camp, so it really means a lot to me.”

“Really, it’s nothing, Anna. You’ve already done so much for me, it’s only right that I return the favour in any way I can. Besides, I like spending time with my niece and nephew.”

“Yeah, they do like you a lot. But don’t think even for a second that you’re going to replace me while I’m gone, got it?” Anna smiled as she pointed an accusing finger at her sister. 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Elsa snorted as she rolled her eyes.

Anna pulled Elsa into a hug. “Seriously though, thank you. Kristoff and I will be back in three days. In fact, we’ll be back before you even notice that we’re gone.”

At that exact moment, Kristoff walked into the castle library. “Hi girls,” he said. “Anna, dear, I just wanted to let you know that all of our stuff for our trip is all packed and ready, so we can leave at any moment now.

“Great! Thank you so much, sweetie!” Anna said as she walked over to her husband to give him a kiss. A smile formed on her lips when she saw him blush. It always made her heart grow a few sizes too big whenever she saw that she still had that effect on him after all these years. “By the way, have you seen both of our –”

The sound of two voices rang simultaneously into the room. “Auntie Elsa! You’re here!”

Anna exhaled heavily through her nostrils and shook her head with a smile. “Never mind.”

Two little children came running in. The first one was a young little girl, who looked like a stunning mirror image of her mother, except for the fact that she had her father’s honey coloured eyes. Trailing behind her was a boy a few years older than her. He had his mother’s bright blue eyes, and heavily resembled his father.

“Heidi!” Elsa cried as she knelt down with open arms and picked up the little girl. “Woah, you’re getting heavy!” She threw the little girl up into the air and caught her in her arms, causing her to giggle.

The boy, who was now standing next to Elsa, asked, “Auntie Elsa, how long will you be staying with us?”

“Three days, Joseff. You two have me for three days until your parents get back.”

“The both of you better not give your Auntie Elsa a hard time while we’re gone, alright?” Kristoff said as he plucked Heidi out from Elsa’s arms and into his own. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead and set her down on the floor again, only for her to immediately run back to her aunt and hold her hand.

“Why are you going to Corona again?” Joseff asked his mother. Anna ruffled her son’s hair and knelt down to look into his gaze. “Mama and Papa have to attend a diplomatic meeting there. Don’t worry Joseff darling, we’ll both be back before you know it, okay?”

“Okay.” But Joseff still looked unhappy. It broke Anna’s heart to have to leave her kids, even for just a few days, but as Queen of Arendelle, she had her responsibilities. 

“We’ll miss you,” Joseff said. 

“And we’ll miss you both very much as well,” Anna said as she opened her arms wide to hug Joseff. “Alright,” Anna stood up and gave her son a pat on the shoulder, “we’d better get going while the sun is still up. Wouldn’t want to travel at night and risk getting eaten by wolves, isn’t that right, dear?”

“Your mother is just kidding,” Kristoff said to Heidi, who looked as though she had just seen a ghost.

Elsa stood at the main entrance of the castle carrying Heidi in her arms, with Joseff standing next to her. The three of them were waving frantically to the carriage containing the King and Queen.

“Bye! Have a safe trip!” Elsa called out after them. Anna peeked her head out from the window, throwing air kisses at them. “Don’t burn down the castle while we’re gone!” She yelled back.

Elsa chuckled as she stood there watching the carriage ride off, until it became nothing more than a tiny speck in the distance. When she could no longer see the carriage anymore, she put Heidi down beside her brother and said to them both, “So, what do you guys want to do?”

*

“Tell us a bedtime story!” Heidi demanded as she leapt up and down on her bed. Elsa smiled at the sight before her. The little girl was like a mini Anna, and just looking at her brought back memories from Elsa’s childhood with her sister.

“Don’t you ever get tired?” Elsa asked. “You’ve already been up and about for the entire day today.”

Heidi continued to bounce on her bed. “Nope! I’m not tired at all! I could play forever!” And at that moment, a tiny yawn escaped her lips.

Elsa shook her head. “Okay, but if you want to hear a bedtime story, you’ll have to sit still,” Elsa teased as she sat down on Heidi’s bed. She looked beside her and saw that Joseff’s bed was empty. She could’ve sworn that both the kids had gone into the room together. “Wait a minute, where’s your brother?”

“AARGH!” Elsa yelled as she pulled her legs up to her chest. She looked down to see what it was that had grabbed her by the ankle, only to see Joseff rolling out from under the bed, laughing till he had tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Auntie Elsa, I got you good!” The boy had gotten this idea from his father. He had gone into his parents’ bedroom one morning, only to see his mother waking up, and his father, who was hiding under the bed, motioning for him to be quiet. Joseff thought that his ears were permanently damaged from how loudly his mother had screamed that morning. 

“You’re lucky I’m in control of my powers, Joseff. Otherwise I could’ve accidentally turned you into ice.”

Joseff’s eyes widened. “Cool!”

“No, not cool. Your mom would kill me. Now come on, do you want to hear a bedtime story?”

“Ooh! Yes! Yes!” Joseff exclaimed. Heidi nodded her head so furiously that Elsa was afraid the princess’ head would fall off.

“Tell us _the_ story!” Both children looked eagerly at their aunt. Elsa chuckled. She knew what story they were talking about.

“Alright, it goes like this. A long time ago, three years after The Great Thaw, I started to hear a magical voice call out to me. It was a voice, from Ahtohallan…”

It wasn’t long before the two children were fast asleep, their tiny chests rising and falling with each new breath. The sight before Elsa caused her heart to swell up in her chest, and she wore a smile on her face as she carried the boy back to his own bed. To think that he was already eight, and the girl five.

‘Time sure has a way of eluding us,’ Elsa thought to herself as she left the room as quietly as she could. Had she paid more attention, she would’ve noticed two pairs of mischievous eyes blink open.

*

Elsa was having the nicest dream she had ever had in a long time. She was a young little girl all over again. Anna had hopped up onto her bed and whispered into her ear.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

“Go to sleep Anna,” Elsa mumbled.

“Come on, let’s build a snowman! Let’s build a snowman!”

“Anna, quit jumping on my bed, you’re making my head hurt.”

“Let’s build a snowman! Let’s build a snowman!”

Elsa woke up on her side with a start. She was still thinking about her dream when she realised that her bed was still bouncing up and down. She turned her body to see that Joseff and Heidi were jumping on her bed. “Joseff, Heidi, what are you doing in here? You two are supposed to be in bed!”

“We couldn’t sleep,” Joseff said.

“Not when the sky is so pretty tonight!” Heidi continued.

The two of them stopped jumping when they saw that Elsa still had a look of shock worn on her face. They quickly sat themselves down. “We’re sorry we woke you up,” Joseff frowned. “We just thought that it would be fun.”

Elsa couldn’t help the smile that was starting to form on her face. “You don’t have to apologise. I was just frightened, that’s all.”

“So, you’re not mad at us?” Heidi asked.

“How could I possibly be mad at my favourite niece and nephew?” Elsa bopped a finger on Heidi’s nose, making her giggle.

“So does this mean we can go build snowmen now?” Joseff asked. A mischievous grin formed on Elsa’s face.

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked. The three of them were now standing in the middle of the Great Hall, which was lit up by the shimmering moonlight that passed through the high windows.

“Come on Auntie Elsa, do the magic already!” Heidi whined impatiently.

Using one hand to slightly pull the ends of her nightgown up, Elsa stomped her foot on the ground, causing a large snowflake pattern to form on the ground. The snowflake grew larger and larger, eventually spreading across the entire hall. Elsa raised her hand, and with a flick of her wrist, she shot out an orb of blue light, which erupted into tiny snowflakes that began to fall slowly to the floor. It was as though it had started snowing in the Great Hall.

Heidi screamed with joy as her brother pulled her across the icy floor. In no time the two children found themselves skating across the hall at top speed. “Go faster! Faster!” Heidi cried.

Elsa’s eyes widened. “No, Heidi, Joseff, slow down! You’re headed straight for the –”

_CRASH!_

Elsa skated over to the dismantled pile of armour in no time.

“Are you guys alright?” She bent down over the pile of armour, trying to find her niece and nephew. Joseff burst out from under a breastplate. “That was awesome! Let’s do it again!”

“Yeah!” came a muffled voice. Elsa couldn’t help but laugh when she saw that the helmet had landed on Heidi’s head, and not only was it on backwards, it also made her look like she had a gigantic head. 

“Let me help you with that,” Elsa said as she gently lifted the helmet off Heidi’s head. The girl blinked at the sudden brightness.

“Auntie Elsa, that was fun!” Heidi giggled. “Again!”

“How about we try doing something that’s a little less dangerous?” Elsa suggested.

It didn’t take long before she came up with an idea. “Here.” Once again, Elsa raised her arms out in front of her, but this time, she created multiple tiny mountains of snow, spread out across the entire hall. “We’ll each build our own snow forts,” she said, “and then we’ll have a snowball fight. The last fort standing wins, okay?”

“Okay!” they cried. And before Elsa could say anything else, Heidi and Joseff had already run over to separate corners to start working on their snow forts. They worked in silence for the next half hour, with only their heavy grunts breaking the silence as they worked hard to heave volumes of snow from one place to another.

Elsa was also busy at work, deciding to build her fort with her hands instead of using her magic, because she felt that she would be cheating if she did. She was in the middle of reinforcing one of her walls when a snowball hit the back of her head.

“Hey!” she cried. She turned around to see Joseff’s bright blue eyes peeking out from the top of his fort. “That’s not fair, we never said that we would start yet!” Elsa was about to throw a snowball back at her nephew in revenge when another snowball the size of an orange flew at her from another direction, this time hitting her squarely on her shoulder. She turned to look to her right and saw no one, but she could hear the faint sound of Heidi giggling. The corner of Elsa’s lips curled upwards.

“Oh, you two are in for it now.”

She held both her arms out at her sides, and two giant snowballs formed in mid-air, hovering just above her palms. She raised her hands above her head, slightly arching herself backwards, and launched the snowballs in two separate directions.

Elsa laughed when she saw that both Heidi and Joseff were now completely engulfed in snow, with nothing but their heads and arms sticking out. “Now, you two look just like snowmen,” she said.

“No fair! You used magic!” Heidi pouted. Then she broke out into a big yawn, blinking her eyes sleepily, and Elsa decided to call it a night.

“That’s enough playing for tonight. You two need to get some rest. Wouldn’t want to be waking up all groggy and tired now, would you?”

“But I’m not tired!” Joseff began to protest, but he soon found himself yawning as well. “I just…feel like yawning, that’s all.”

“Well, yawning usually means that it’s time for bed,” Elsa said. And before the kids could protest any further, she cradled Heidi up in one arm, and held Joseff’s hand in the other.

They were halfway up the stairs when Joseff said, “Auntie Elsa, can we please sleep with you tonight? It would be nice to be able to spend the night with you for once.”

Elsa smiled. “Of course you can.”

They made their way into Elsa’s room, and soon Elsa was lying comfortably laying on her bed, with Heidi and Joseff on either side of her. She was just about to close her eyes when Heidi spoke. 

“Auntie Elsa, will you sing for us? Mama is always telling us how you have the most beautiful voice.”

Elsa let out a quiet chuckle. “That’s really kind of your mother, but she definitely has the better singing voice.”

“Please?” Joseff said. 

Elsa was silent, but gave in eventually. “Alright. Come on, cuddle close, scooch in.”

The two children did as they were told and the three of them snuggled close together. She looked down at her niece, who gave her a sleepy smile and closed her eyes. Gently stroking her pinkie down the bridge of Heidi’s nose, Elsa began to sing softly.

_“Where the Northwind, meets the sea…”_

Soon, Elsa turned her head to see that the young prince was already sound asleep, snoring softly, just like his mother. It was then that it struck her that this was the first time that she was able to spend this much time with Heidi and Joseff in a long time. She would usually see them on games night, but other than that and her occasional visits to the castle, which had become increasingly rare these days, she didn’t get to see them often. It was then that Elsa felt guilty for not making an effort to spend more time with her family. All too often she found herself too busy with her duties at the Northuldran camp that she would either not have the time to visit Arendelle, or she was too tired to do so.

“I love you, Auntie Elsa.”

Elsa snapped out of her thoughts and looked down to see Heidi snuggling even closer to her, gradually drifting off to sleep as well.

_“Come, my darling, homeward bound,_

_When all is lost, then all is found.”_

“I love you too,” Elsa whispered, taking care not to wake the children up. She pressed a soft kiss on Heidi’s forehead and turned over to do the same for Joseff.

It was then that Elsa suddenly made a vow to herself, that she would make an effort to come down to Arendelle to see her family more often; she would no longer let things get in the way between her and her family again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we there yet?” Joseff asked impatiently, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice.

“Almost, Joseff. Just a little more longer.”

“Ugh, you know I don’t have that kind of patience.”

Elsa chuckled to herself. They had been travelling all morning, so it wasn’t surprising to see that the boy was now growing restless. She was grateful that his sister was quite the opposite. The little princess contented herself to sitting quietly in the carriage they were travelling in, occasionally gasping out the window at the beautiful scenery they were passing by.

“Trust me,” Elsa told Joseff, “once you get to the Enchanted Forest, you’ll think that it was worth the wait.”

It was Heidi’s suggestion that they visit the Enchanted Forest. She had heard stories about it from her mother but never had the chance to see it in person, so she asked Elsa if she could bring them there. Elsa could sense that the kids were getting tired of being cooped up in the castle all day, and since she was running out of activities to do with them, she thought that it would be a good idea to bring them out for some fresh air. It wasn’t long before they arrived at the edge of the Enchanted Forest. 

“Woah,” Joseff gaped in wonder at the four giant elemental rocks that were standing tall before him.

“Each of these rocks represent an element,” Elsa explained. “Earth, Fire, Water, and Air. These are the four spirits that guard the forest. Well, five, if you count me and your mother.”

Heidi’s eyes grew wide with anticipation. “Auntie Elsa, will we get to meet the other spirits?”

Elsa opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by someone calling out to them.

“Elsa! I didn’t expect to be seeing you so soon!”

Elsa looked up to see who it was. “Yelena! It’s nice to see you too. Meet my niece and nephew, Heidi and Joseff. Go on, say hello to Yelena.”

The kids, who had been hiding behind Elsa when they initially saw their new visitor, slowly walked out front to shake Yelena’s hand. The Northuldran tribe leader bent down to get a better look at the two of them.

“They look just like their mother and father, all right. How old are they again?”

“He’s eight, and she’s five,” Elsa replied.

“I suppose you brought them over to have some fun with the spirits?” Yelena asked.

At those words, Heidi’s eyes lit up like stars.

“Did she mean it, Auntie Elsa? Are we really going to get to meet the spirits? Are we?” Heidi asked.

“Well, seeing as the spirits are the most interesting part of the forest, I would think so.” Yelena said, glancing up at Elsa, who nodded at her.

“Yup, she’s right. Your Auntie Elsa is going to take you to meet the spirits today.” Elsa said. “Or would you two rather do something else?”

Heidi gave Elsa a horrified look. “Are you kidding me? Of course we want to meet the spirits!”

Elsa laughed. “Alright then. Let’s go meet them now.”

Hand in hand, they walked into the Enchanted Forest. The children looked as though they had just entered a candy shop, frantically spinning their heads around to take in the scenic view that belonged to the forest.

“Auntie Elsa, this place is beautiful.” Joseff said.

“It is, isn’t it?”

“I can’t believe you get to stay here! Ooh, can I move out of the castle and come here to stay with you, please?” Heidi begged as she tugged at Elsa’s arm.

“As much as I love the idea, I don’t think your mother would approve of that very much,” Elsa said. “But maybe when you’re older, you can come and spend the night here.”

Suddenly, Elsa heard something that made her perk her head up. She saw nothing but a few branches swaying in the wind, but then she heard the sound again and smiled. Years of living in the Enchanted Forest had allowed Elsa to become familiar with Gale’s giggle. She beckoned for the kids to be quiet. “You’re about to meet the wind spirit. Her name is Gale.”

At the sound of her name, Gale rushed out from the tree she was hiding behind. The wind spirit swerved between the three humans, playfully blowing their hair and clothes around.

“That tickles!” Heidi giggled. “Joseff, isn’t this cool?”

“Um, yeah.”

Elsa looked at her nephew and saw that he looked slightly worried. Just as she opened her mouth and was about to say something, she felt the ground beneath her rumble.

“What was that?” Joseff asked, looking around.

“I bet it’s the Earth Giants that Mama always told us about!” Heidi exclaimed gleefully.

“You’re right, Heidi. It’s the Earth Giants.” Elsa stole a glance at Joseff and said, “But you guys don’t have to be afraid of them, they won’t hurt you.”

Three Earth Giants came into view, towering over them.

“Woah,” Heidi said as she craned her neck up to fully see the giants. “They’re so big!”

The largest of the three giants bent down in front of them, lowering its head to the ground. As it did so, a fire salamander leapt out from behind the giant’s ear and ran over to Elsa to jump into her icy cold hands.

“Hello there, little guy,” Elsa said as she created a few snowflakes in mid-air, which Bruni quickly gobbled up. She held up her hand to the kids. “This is Bruni, the fire spirit.”

Heidi was a natural, clicking immediately with both Bruni and the Earth Giants. The spirits could sense her playful spirit, and took turns having fun with her and making her laugh. She was almost going to climb on the giant’s proffered hand to get a lift when Elsa stopped her.

“It’s nice that you’re having this much fun, Heidi, but I’m afraid I’m going to have to draw the line here. Your mother will definitely kill me if she finds out I let her five-year-old daughter get a free ride on an Earth Giant.”

Heidi nimbly hopped off the giant’s finger and drooped her head in sadness. The girl looked up and saw her aunt kneeling beside her. “When you’re older,” Elsa said.

“Promise?” Heidi stuck out her pinkie.

Elsa hooked onto her niece’s pinkie with her own and nodded. “Promise.”

“Argh! Auntie Elsa!”

Elsa looked up to see Joseff running as fast as he could towards her, hiding behind her when he reached her.

“Joseff, what’s the matter?”

“The fire spirit tried to attack me!” Joseff said, peeking out from behind her.

She turned her gaze in the direction he was looking at, and saw Bruni perched up on a rock, looking back at them with his head slightly tilted to the side. He was confused. He had gone up to the boy to show him a cool fire trick he could do with the trees, but upon seeing the fire salamander, the boy instantly ran away.

It was then that Elsa recalled the way her nephew had been acting around Gale earlier, and now this. Elsa’s eyes widened when she finally managed to put two and two together, and a sudden softness filled her heart when she spoke to him.

“Joseff, is being around the spirits making you feel uncomfortable?” Elsa asked gently, as though she were afraid that she would spook him any further.

The boy would not meet her gaze at first, and said nothing, but after Elsa placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, he stole a quick glance at her and said in barely a whisper, “Yeah.”

“Well, what is it exactly that is making you uncomfortable?”

Joseff hesitated for a moment before saying, “They’re all so – so magical, it just scares me a bit. I know it sounds silly, because _you’re_ magical as well, and I’m not afraid of _you_ , but I – I don’t know, actually. I guess it’s just that I’ve always heard stories about them, so I was actually pretty excited to meet them at first, but now that I’m actually seeing them, it’s – different.”

Elsa gave a sigh and smiled at him. “I think it’s perfectly okay for you to feel the way you do, there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re young, and still getting to know the world. But if there’s one thing I want to teach you, is that you shouldn’t fear magic, but fear itself.”

Joseff looked up at Elsa with a puzzled look on his face. “Wait, what?”

“Fear,” Elsa repeated herself. “Fear is what can’t be trusted.”

The boy furrowed his eyebrows into a knot. “Auntie Elsa, I don’t really understand what you’re trying to say.”

Elsa was silent for a while as she watched Heidi, who was now playfully running on the palm of one of the Earth Giants, with Bruni leaping gleefully on top of her head. “Did your mother ever tell you,” Elsa began, “that I didn’t always have full control over my powers?”

Joseff nodded. “Yeah, in that story she told us about where you froze all of Arendelle.”

“But do you know why I did that?”

“Mama said that it was because – because you were scared, or something like that,” Joseff said.

“That’s right. Back then, I didn’t have full control over my powers, because I was brought up to fear them. Over time, the fear inside of me grew stronger, until it found its way out in the end. It was on my coronation day –” Elsa paused for a moment to look at her nephew, who had been listening raptly. “– that I let that fear take control of me and my powers, putting Arendelle in a state of eternal winter.”

“Woah.”

“I suppose you already know how the story ends?” Elsa asked.

“Mama saved your life, and that act of true love thawed her frozen heart.” Joseff paused for a moment before saying, “And you stopped the eternal winter.”

“While you’re technically right, it’s not that simple,” Elsa said. “It was actually your mother who stopped the winter. When she sacrificed herself for me, Anna showed me that she loved me too much to be afraid of my magic the way I was afraid. She taught me that love was a much stronger force than fear. After I learned that, I could finally control my powers. I wasn’t afraid of my powers anymore, but I embraced myself for who I truly was.”

When Elsa saw that Joseff was still quiet after she was done speaking, she said, “What I’m trying to say is, you don’t have to be afraid of the spirits, Joseff, they won’t hurt you. You said so yourself, I have magical powers too, but you’re not afraid of me.” Elsa gave Joseff a gentle squeeze on his shoulder. “You should give them a chance.”

When Joseff finally looked up at Elsa, she could no longer see the fear she once saw in his eyes.

“Okay. Thank you, Auntie Elsa.”

She took her nephew by the arm and pulled him in for a hug.

“Do you think you’re ready to meet the Nokk?” Elsa asked.

Joseff grinned widely at her. “Yeah.”

*

“We’re back!” Anna announced as she walked through the main entrance of the castle hand in hand with Kristoff.

“Mama! Papa!” both kids cried as they ran as fast as they could across the Great Hall to meet their parents.

“Did you guys have a great time while we were gone?” Kristoff asked as he let go of his wife’s hand to stretch out his arms in front of him and receive his children.

“We sure did!” Heidi exclaimed as she jumped right into her father’s strong arms, and was rewarded with a great big swing onto his shoulders.

“We made snowmen! We had a snowball fight!”

“We went to the Enchanted Forest!”

“And met all of the spirits!”

“They were all so cool! At first, I was scared, but then Auntie Elsa told me that I didn’t have to be afraid of them! I loved the Nokk the best, because we got to ride on it –”

“Hold up,” Anna said, holding up her hand and cutting her children off. “You guys rode on the Nokk?”

“Yeah! Don’t worry Mama, Auntie Elsa was with us the whole time!” Heidi said.

Anna looked over to her sister, who was grinning sheepishly. “I thought that they would like it,” Elsa said as she shrugged her shoulders.

“Well,” Anna said as she looked back at her own children, “at least some of us managed to have some fun these past few days.”

“How was your stay in Corona?” Elsa asked.

“Let’s just say that the both of us won’t be so eager to attend any diplomatic meetings that involve the Duke of Weselton anytime soon.” Kristoff chuckled when he saw the look of surprise on Elsa’s face.

Anna groaned. “Come on, sis. I’ll tell you all about it over lunch, I’m starving.”

“Mama, can Auntie Elsa come over more often?” Heidi asked, taking everyone by surprise.

Anna met with her sister’s gaze, her eyes filled with longing, but it quickly faded away. “Heidi dear, Elsa has her responsibilities in the Enchanted Forest, so she’s really busy –”

“I’ll be coming over more often now.”

“Wait, what?” Anna asked as both her eyebrows shot up slightly, creating tiny wrinkles in her forehead. “You told me that you’ve been very busy lately, what with all your responsibilities in the forest and all – Elsa, are you sure about this?”

“It’s true that I have responsibilities in the Enchanted Forest, those won’t be going away anytime soon. But I also have a family, and family is more important. From now on I’ll be making time to come over more often, so I hope you’re prepared to be seeing more of me.” Elsa said. “If, that’s okay with you, that is.”

Anna was stunned for a brief moment before she blinked out of it and ran over to Elsa to wrap her in a tight bear hug. “Of course. You’re welcome here anytime, you know that. But this came out of nowhere, what made you suddenly decide?”

Elsa looked over and smiled at her niece and nephew, who were both beaming brightly back at her. “Let’s just say that I’ve grown fonder of these two.”

“I’m not giving them to you, so don’t even think about it.”

“Not even if I were to give you a lifetime supply of Northuldran chocolate?”

“Well then, we have ourselves a deal.”

“Mama!”

“I’m just kidding dears, I would never do such a thing.” Anna said before she turned and whispered into Elsa’s ears so that no one else would hear, “But seriously though, you can get me a lifetime supply of Northuldran chocolate, and you didn’t bother to tell me about it?”

Elsa chuckled. “Come on, we should hurry up and have lunch before the food gets cold.”

The family made their way to the dining hall, where they laughed and talked as they ate, enjoying each other’s presence. Elsa looked all around her at the dining table, from her niece and nephew, to her brother-in-law, and finally to her sister. Family truly was the most important thing of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially wanted this story to be a single chapter, but I ended up writing so much that I just had to split them up into two chapters! This was quite the learning experience for me, being my first time writing "technically original characters", but I'm quite happy with how the children turned out! I hope you enjoyed this story!


End file.
